Lost
by Alleri
Summary: SUSPENDED FOR NOW Sakura, recovering from a tragic past and having little memories of her real home and family. Living and working as a slave, her fate is about to change when she meets her angel.


Disclaimer: You all know the disclaimer, don't own CCS...I'm not going to write this on all the stories...too annoying.

---------------------------------------------------------

Lost…Falling Into the Deep Oblivion

Prologue:

---------------------------------------------------------

_Falling…_

_I'm forever falling…_

_Falling into the deep, dark oblivion that awaits me at the bottom._

_I'm falling because I'm lost…_

_Lost, you ask?_

_Yes, lost. LOST._

_Lost…_

_It's such a strong word…_

_I'm lost…_

_The path I chose has darkened…in front…as well as in back…_

_I turn my head…_

_Left…_

_Right…_

_Dark…_

_I can't retreat…nor can I move forward…Lost…_

_The sound of rushing wind whistled past my ears as it caressed my milk-white skin, goose bumps rising from the chilling breeze while the dry air soaked away moisture._

_Loose strands of auburn hair twisted and whipped the side of my cheeks, no longer flirting with the soft, smoothness it provided._

_I watch myself fall, falling through the darkness as light began to wane. I watch, unable to save myself from the shadows that grow more and more, becoming hungrier for my flesh._

_I blinked once, finding I no longer am watching myself. Instead, I am the one falling. Falling to the darkness that awaits me._

_Looking up at the little light that was left, I lifted both my hands, finding them heavy and stiff. Reaching toward the light, I wait._

_I wait, waiting for someone to save me. Someone to catch me and pull my back up. An angel with shiny white wings. I wait for my savior, not wanting to be alone. Not wanting to fall forever, because I know. I know that there is no such thing as forever. Somewhere, I would stop falling. And when I stop, the darkness will embrace me._

_As I wait, I find my patience waning with the light, becoming faint and hard to sustain. My muscles began to lose their strength as well._

_My arms drifted back to their place beside me as I raised my head toward the light once more, hoping that an angel would appear and lift me up. Instead, the light became a tiny speck in the spacious dark._

_A sigh escaped my lips, losing itself upon the wind whipping past. I'm still waiting. Hoping that the one I'm waiting for will save me._

_I fall deeper and deeper, unable to stop my descent. My lids grew heavier than before. I'm losing my strength. I finally give in…I'm finally going to let the darkness embrace me._

_My lids began to close over my eyes. The light began to fade. I spread my arms and relaxed my shoulders as I prepared myself for the darkness._

_It was then that something came into my view. Its brightness shimmering, glowing, contrasting with the dark. I couldn't help the ends of my lips lifting themselves in response to this silhouette I see._

_And then I saw…_

_My savior with wings. My angel._

_And before my eyes covered my view, I looked into my angels' eyes. His burning amber upon my emerald._

_The darkness took me…_

I forced my heavy lids open, feeling the sleepiness and tiresome crushing them down, demanding them to close. As my pupils registered their ability to see, I furrowed my brows.

The sound of flutes floated to my ears. Furrowing my brows further, I listened carefully. The notes were faint, yet I was able to make them out. I strained my ears, wondering if I had heard the piece before.

As I strained to hear the music of the flute, I found it growing fainter.

A loud knock upon the door shook me out of my thoughts. I turned my glazed eyes to the person at the door, quirking up my brows in question.

"Hey sleepyhead. What-cha doin'?"

I studied the girl leaning on the door frame. Her small figure and short stature made her look fragile and weak, yet her personality was the exact opposite. She had always been small, but it didn't stop her from doing what she wanted. The girl was the most stubborn person I had ever met, but I was too when I came to something I really wanted to do. My stubbornness matched hers, sometimes even overpowering hers. This was probably what made us such good friends.

I smiled in her direction, the sleep wearing off slightly, yet I was still quite sluggish. "I was just listening to the wind." I turned my gaze from her figure and stared out the window.

It was still dark out. The tree outside my window shook from the strength of the wind. The chirping of the birds were still and quiet, the birds not yet awake for the day.

"You're always listening to the wind. What's so fascinating about it?"

I looked back at her, studying her face. The questioning look she gave me made her features stand out. Her light wavy blond hair tied back into a single braid, making her look older than her years. She carried herself with a commanding aura, her personality showing in her ocean eyes.

I furrowed my brows, trying to catch the note of the wind's music. Its soft sounding grew faint, switching its instrument and changing its song. "If a person would stop to just listen more carefully to the wind, they could hear the beautiful orchestra behind its whistling. The flutes play a wonderful piece of music while the drumming is soft, yet audile. The cello provides the base of the string instruments." I said.

The questioning look became more apparent upon her face, twisting its natural beauty.

"I listen to the wind because it calms me."

"Oh. I knew that." The girl skipped into the room, hopping a bit higher than usual. She hummed a child hymn as she came to the bed and sat on the corner. Joy was now apparent, as her white smile glowed across her features.

Now it was my turn to lift my brow. "And this skipping and humming your doing is for…?"

She looked up, her eyes a bit wider. Bewilderment swam in her eyes. "Huh?"

"Your usual sighing behavior is gone today, replaced by joy perkiness. Did you know about your change in attitude or was it not that apparent to you yet?" I asked, adding sarcasm I couldn't help keeping.

"Oh," she looked up without lifting her head as she pondered the question. "Well…"

A smile spread across my face as I wondered about what could have happened to make her unwavering behavior change.

"Well…the prince is coming to the village! They're passing through and they're going to rest here for the night!" She jumped up at the news she had rallied onto me, excited beyond reason at being able to glimpse the prince.

"The prince?" I asked, not quite as excited as she was.

"Yes, the _Prince_! _The_ Prince! How could you just say 'the prince'? It's _the Prince_!" her tone was that of astonishment mixed with bewildered excitement.

I laughed. "Doesn't it matter how my tone sounds?"

"Of course it does! And see what I mean? You have excellent hearing in music and sounds."

I simply shook my head, grabbing a handful of my worn-down sheets and pulling them off my warm legs. Swinging my feet, I climbed off my bed and strode to the door.

"Where are you going?"

I ignored her question. Trailing my feet on the cool wooden floorboards, I trained my eyes for the door. The creaking of soft footsteps climbing the stairs attracted my ears, the sound unfamiliar.

Ever since I came to live in the slave dorm of the inn, I had sharpened my skills in listening to different types of footsteps, remembering how each person and their sounds were like.

This one was different.

---------------------------------------------------------

A/N: I don't know where I'm taking this story. It's only the beginning, but I had to write this. It was killing me; haunting my while I was doing homework and stuff. Wow…sometimes these story ideas scare me.

Anyway, I hope you guys understand the first part. The dream is significant in the story. It'll probably come up pretty often, but maybe in different versions.


End file.
